Vampire Knight Sadist and Masochist
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Kaname Kuran. Aidou Hanabusa. Pure-Blood and Subordinate. Sadist and Masochist. ONE SHOT Story has mild abuse and blood DUH! . A TINY bit OOC maybe Plz Read and Review! Thank you!


(_This is a story I've been thinking of sense I first saw Vampire Knight, and the first hit from Kaname to Aidou. Sadly and call me insane but I love the abuse. It just makes things between the two HOTT!! and seeing there isn't many stories of the two on here (COME ON PEOPLE!) I've decided to make one. (One-shot) btw. SORRY!_

_It was a bit rushed (not really) and it somewhat reminds me of my other Vampire Knight story. But I like it._

_As for the whole Sadist and Masochist thing...I'll explain at the end of the chapter, to clear things up._

_I got the idea of this story from an old friend who claimed I am a masochist and my closest friend is a Sadist (don't fret, we don't know each other personally...it's an internet/family thing)_

_But enough chat. Here is the story._

_OH, I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!! (As I believe I said before, if I did...Aidou would get more abuse and things would be bloodier and HOTTER! (it probably be Yaoi)_

_--_

Kaname Kuran.

Aidou Hanabusa.

Pure-Blood and Subordinate.

Sadist and Masochist.

"Going out to torture the day class girls?"

Hearing the sudden voice, Aidou quickly turned, screaming in chibi mode. "Kain!?"

Kain laughed softly and he pushed himself up. "Calm down...I'll come with you." Aidou blinked and Kain stepped up to him and adjusted his shirt. "I don't trust you on your own...especially with how you act." Kain then smirked and he patted him on the shoulder. "Well, let's go."

--

"Do you think they'll come out?"

"Are you kidding, of course...they ALWAYS come out. Now get the camara ready!"

As giggles feeled the night Aidou smirked softly approaching the area the girls hid.

"Listen to them Kain...they're just ASKING for it. Oh, it makes me want there blood so much more!"

Kain rolled his eyes stepping up behind his cousin, then he crossed his arms. "Easy Aidou..."

Aidou smirked and he ran his tongue over his lips and fangs slowly, peering at the bush the girls hid behind and his eyes slowly began to fade to crimson.

--

Yuki walked quietly outside of the dorms, her rod held tightly in hand as she patrolled the area...Zero not far off doing the same. Looking around she sighed and started to yawn. "Man...what a night. No one around and yet here I am...still patrolling. Maybe I can head to bed now..." Before she could even take another step, Zero was behind her, scanning the area gun raised.

"You can't leave...Cross wouldn't be happy about that." Zero slowly looked around, then he and Yuki quickly looked to the side hearing a scream.

Approaching the area of the scream, both of the day dorm girls lay motionless on the ground and as Yuki and Zero looked up, Aidou was slowly licking his blood covered hand, smirking with crimson colored eyes.

"Aidou...you...you didn't!?"

Without a word Zero aimmed his "Bloody Rose" and he fired and the bullet speeded inches over Aidous head, and exploded into a symbol behind him against the tree. "The next bullet won't miss...get ready."

Zero then aimmed the "Bloody Rose" right between Aidou's eyes, who suddenly fell into chibi mode.

"Help!!"

Zero quickly pulled the trigger, seconds after Yuki screamed out and caught his arm and just as everyone thought Aidou was ended...Kaname was suddenly standing between the two, holding the bullet in hand, as blood dripped to the ground. "Yuki...Zero, nice patrolling. Will you two please take the students to Cross to have there minds erased?"

Yuki quickly nodded and bowed forward as Zero looked away in annoyance then the two did as they were told and they vanished into the Acadamy.

--

Slowly Kain began to sneak away, holding Aidou by the arm trying to pull him out of his frozen scared stance...but they where stopped as Kaname changed. Eyes glowing crimson. "Dorm Leader Kaname...I can explain."

Kaname quickly raised his hand to Kain, silencing him and with the other he hit Aidou hard in the face. "Kain, I'd like you to return to your room...Aidou will be joining you soon."

Not wanting to, but afraid to disobey Kaname...Kain slowly backed away, heading towards the dorms. Never letting his eyes leave the two.

Aidou began to shake in Kaname's hand and he looked back towards Kain. "Stay here!! You don't have to listen to him...your my cousin, you should stop this!!" Aidou was then again hit hard in the face and his head dropped, as he fell quiet.

"Aidou...day after day you I either torturing or being hit. When oh WHEN will you learn?" Kaname then loosened his grip and he brought his hand to his lips and he licked the blood away then he lifted Aidous blood covered hand and he looked over it, with crimson colored eyes. "This blood is from someone...not of the day class?" Kaname looked over Aidou carefully then his eyes landed on a deep scratch on his neck and he sighed. "You where planning to drink from Yuki?" Before Aidou could reply or nod, Kaname hit him once more. "Like with the day class..." Kaname slowly leaned towards Aidou, putting there faces inches a part and he put his mouth to his ear. "Yuki is off limits to vampires...mostly meaning you!" Aidou shivered at the close contact, then he looked down to his blood covered hand and his eyes became a brighter crimson and he quickly brought his hand up and he licked the blood away slowly, Kaname watching in dissappointment. "Have my hitting made you mentle...have the blood tablets finally warn off? You poor thing..." Kaname raised his hand and he placed it on Aidous cheek and he raised his head, making the two face to face. "You are desperate aren't you...this is why you go out each night. Hoping for day blood...yet tonight, you took your own blood? Why...do you enjoy getting hit?"

Aidous eyes quickly went wide and he jerked away. "Never, I'm not an idiot who will take abuse!" He quickly pointed, glaring as his eyes went back to ice blue and a light breeze picked up. "Maybe it's you who enjoys hitting ME! That's probably why your the one always there to end things."

Kaname quickly raised his hand and hit Aidou even harder in the face, then he pulled him close. "I do not enjoy abusing you Aidou...it is for your own good, don't think of me as a bad person." Kaname then turned Aidou away and he lead him forward, heading towards the night dorms. "I hit you to get your attention and teach you a lesson. That you sadly never seem to learn...though, someday I hope it will get to you. Without damage." As they approached the doors Kaname pushed them open and he stepped to the side to let Aidou through. "Class is over so just return to your room...tell Kain the usual, and keep this in mind...I hit not to abuse, but to teach." His eyes then faded back to there original color then he closed them. "Good morning Aidou..."

Aidou turned stepping into the dorms and the doors slowly opened and as they clicked shut, a smirk came to his face. Though the two won't admit it...it is true. Both enjoy what is given and taken.

Kaname enjoys abusing the younger one, getting the satisfaction everytime he shivers and shakes in fear after his appearance or hit. He shows no love for it, hiding it behind a sad, dissappointed look.

Aidou enjoyed the abuse he got from the older man, getting satisfaction from his touch, words and occasional claws added into the hit. He gets what he can and can not do, but he hides it by being his every night self.

Kaname Kuran.

Aidou Hanabusa.

Pure-Blood and Subordiante.

Sadist and Masochist.

--

_Heh, after reading this once again while parting things and what not, I actually think this is a pretty good story. One-shot or not I LOVED IT!!_

_I don't think anyone was out of character, I may have made Aidou too chibi and made Kaname TOO dark but hey, alittle evil and good doesn't hurt anyone huh? hehe anyway._

_Sadist and Masochist (honestly don't know if I'm spelling this right but anyway)_

_A Sadist is one who enjoys abusing, getting pleasure from beating someone and A Masochist is someone who enjoys the abuse, who gets pleasure from being beaten. _

_So, _

_1. I made this story cause I love Aidou/Kaname and there needs to be more fics of the two_

_and..._

_2. After reading this it reminds me of me and my friend. (he's exactly like Kaname (his personality, attidude, even how he talks sometimes. ((I get hit (my character) gets hit each time something goes wrong) And I guess I'm like Aidou. I do whatever to get into trouble, I say now, I don't get into trouble ALL the time cause the abuse sometimes is just to hard and annoying. But other times I'll do something bad purposely just to get hit ((and I'm not saying the two of us are like Kaname and Aidou cause I love them, it's actually somewhat true (We are like the two in my story, not the show...sense there not as abusive and such as I'm thinking)) ((Again I'd like to say, me and my friend only know each other by phone and internet. I do not get abused, so do not fret. _

_Anyway...enough chit-chat. Like any of you care what i do with my life and such. I'm just explaining._

_But, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. Don't expect any more chapters (well maybe) but...READ AND REVIEW PLZ!! THANK YOU_


End file.
